


Right Out Of A Cheesy Christmas Movie

by TheWeepingMonk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Ice Skating, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingMonk/pseuds/TheWeepingMonk
Summary: "I know I've been teasing you about kidnapping me lately, but this is the first time I'm actually a little worried." Isaac says. "I mean, coming into my room, forcing me to get dressed, then driving me to some undisclosed location? Very shady."Scott chuckles – a soft sound Isaac barely catches over the sound of his bike. "I'm not stealing you away to do awful things to you, I swear.""And since it's Christmas Eve I'm guessing nothing naughty either?" Isaac teases.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 13
Kudos: 109





	Right Out Of A Cheesy Christmas Movie

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be like 1k and then I was like EMOTIONS and here we are.
> 
> Anyways, I apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes I missed in editing!

Scott's been dragging Isaac all over Beacon Hills trying to infect him with Christmas cheer, and it's really cute how hard he's trying, but Isaac still isn't in the holiday spirit. Though he can't say he minds the extra time with Scott, even if decorating the Christmas tree, and building gingerbread houses isn't really his thing. 

It's not that he hates Christmas or anything, but he hasn't celebrated it since his mom passed away and doesn't really see the point in it. He made the mistake of telling Scott this two weeks ago, and it's been a bombardment of Christmas movies, activities, and hot chocolate ever since. All of it failed to make him merry, but succeeded day after day to make him fall just a little more in love with Scott. 

But it isn't until Scott wakes him up in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve that he finally does something about it. 

Scott makes him wear a sweater and jeans, and then they're on his bike heading to God knows where. He clings to Scott tightly, resting his chin on his shoulder, and enjoying the warmth against him. 

"I know I've been teasing you about kidnapping me lately, but this is the first time I'm actually a little worried." Isaac says. "I mean, coming into my room, forcing me to get dressed, then driving me to some undisclosed location? Very shady."

Scott chuckles – a soft sound Isaac barely catches over the sound of his bike. "I'm not stealing you away to do awful things to you, I swear."

"And since it's Christmas Eve I'm guessing nothing naughty either?" Isaac teases. 

Scott turns his head and pointedly rolls his eyes, but Isaac swears he feels his heart skip under his hand. He smirks to himself, holding onto Scott just a little tighter. 

Fifteen minutes later find them outside the ice rink. 

"Ice skating?" Isaac guesses 

"Yup," Scott confirms as he gets off the bike, setting his helmet on the handlebars. 

"A little B and E?" Isaac questions as he gets off the bike. 

Scott shakes his head and pulls a key from his pocket. "Bribed one of the workers."

"And I thought _I_ was the bad boy," Isaac jokes. 

"Well you do have the leather jacket and tragic backstory," Scott shoots back, and Isaac laughs. 

Scott unlocks the doors, and leads Isaac through the dark building with a loose grip on his wrist. He was always so _close_ to holding Isaac's hand and he probably didn't realize how frustrating that was. 

Scott flips a switch suddenly and the whole rink lights up. He lets go of Isaac and disappears briefly only to return with skates. 

"I've never done this before," Isaac says as he takes the pair offered to him, suddenly nervous. 

"I can teach you."

Isaac huffs. "No offense to your teaching skills, but I feel like I'm going to eat it on the ice."

"I'll catch you," Scott tells him earnestly, and his nerves steady just by having those soft brown eyes looking into his. 

Isaac becomes sharply aware of how close they are, and looks away. "All right, but I'm trusting you with my livelihood, McCall. If I fall you owe me a bag of donut holes."

Scott laughs. "All right."

"Oh and one of those toasted hot chocolates from Starbucks!" Isaac exclaims as he starts walking to the bleachers. 

"You've become addicted to those." 

Isaac shrugs, and sits down. "It’s your fault for insisting we try different types of hot chocolate." 

Scott sits next to him, an amused smile tugging at his lips. "Well you're not going to fall so I won't have to enable you any further."

Isaac huffs a laugh and starts untying his shoes. It takes about five minutes to get the skates on and Isaac almost falls over immediately when he stands, but true to his word, Scott catches him, clutching at his forearms to steady him. 

"Just hold onto me, and I'll help you find your balance once we're on the ice." Scott says. 

Isaac nods, tense because it feels like he's going to topple over any second. 

Scott leads him out onto the ice, stopping dead in the center. "All right, so.. I need you to squat down."

Isaac does, pulling Scott down with him. He listens carefully to Scott's instructions as he finds his balance, but still hesitates to actually let him go. 

"I'll catch you," Scott reminds him gently. 

Isaac nods, and let's go just as slowly as he starts to rise. He leans forward slightly like Scott told him to, and he actually feels okay until he tries to extend to his full height and nearly topples over. 

Scott grabs onto his waist to steady him. "Just stay crouched to where you feel comfortable for now, okay?"

Isaac nods, bending forward again. 

Scott skates to the side of him and lightly grabs his hand. "I'm going to lead you until you feel like trying it on your own." 

"Okay."

Scott starts moving, pulling Isaac behind him. It’s a little nerve-wracking being so out of his element at first, but once he starts to get the feel of it, it's actually kind of fun being pulled around by Scott. He even starts to absorb the advice Scott gives him as they move. 

"I think I'm ready," Isaac says after a while. 

Scott looks over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Isaac confirms confidently.

Scott's hand slips out of his, and he skates to Isaac's right. 

Isaac maintains his balance as he manages to turn on his own – aware of Scott watching him intensely. He slips a couple of times when he tries to extend a little more, but eventually he's able to skate at his full height. Isaac doesn't try anything fancy, but Scott starts skating circles around him. 

"How'd you learn to skate?" Isaac asks. 

"Allison taught me the basics." Scott answers. 

"Oh." Isaac feels a pang of sadness at the mention of Allison.

"Yeah and earlier this year on the uh...the _anniversary_ , I came here with Lydia to learn some more." 

"Huh, you know I didn't know either of them could skate." 

"Yeah, uh, we went on a sort of double date here sophomore year."

Isaac looks at him curiously. "Sort of?"

"For me and Allison it was a date. Not so much for the other two...Lydia wasn't exactly fond of Stiles."

"Oh, so nothing's changed then," Isaac jibes. 

Scott shoots him a look. 

"Oh, don't give me that look. She wouldn't've broken up with him if anything had." 

"Maybe," Scott says, then, "You know you really seem to have it in for Stiles and vice versa."

Isaac shrugs nonchalantly. "It's just friendly bickering. We don't mean anything by it." 

"Even the thing you said about smothering him in his sleep yesterday?"

Isaac rolls his eyes." _Yes_ , but he _seriously_ should not be allowed to sleep over anymore because if I'm forced to hear his snoring on the night of a full moon, there’s no telling what I might do." 

"Honestly? That's fair."

Isaac grins, eyes tracking Scott as he makes another lap around him. He clears his throat, doing his best to act casual as he says, "You know _we_ could go on a sort of double date here with Lydia and Malia. Or even a real one."

"Malia doesn't like the cold." Scott answers casually. 

Isaac wonders if Scott even heard that last part, or if he was actively choosing to brush over it. He hopes it was the first one. "She could wear a sweater, or a jacket or two." 

Scott hums noncommitally, and Isaac drops it.

A beat later Scott meets his gaze and says, "I'm going to miss you when you go back to France."

Isaac blinks at him, not expecting the words in the slightest. "Uh...I'll miss you too." 

"Do you like your life there?" 

It occurs to Isaac then that maybe Scott had been ignoring his flirting the past three weeks for a reason. "Mostly."

"Mostly?" Scott asks, coming to a stop a few feet in front of him. 

"I get kind of lonely," Isaac admits. 

"You have friends, though, right?"

"Yeah, but it sucks not getting to see my favorite person all the time."

Scott tilts his head curiously. "Who's your favorite person?"

Isaac cocks his brow. "Isn't it obvious?"

Scott shakes his head.

Isaac hasn't mastered stopping yet, so he dramatically turns half a foot in front of Scott as he says, "You."

 _"Me?"_ He asks incredulously. 

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Isaac questions. 

"Because...well you've been living in France for five years and you only started talking to me again this summer."

It's a fair point actually. 

" _Yes_ , but I came back because I couldn't get you out of my head. I know I basically ghosted everyone, but even with an ocean between us you've never stopped being my Alpha – my _friend_ my...my _anchor_." Isaac says the last part so quietly that he's sure Scott just barely catches it with his enhanced hearing. 

"Isaac..." Scott says softly. 

"Turns out your uneven jawline and stupidly kind eyes are better at keeping me in control than my dad – even the version of him I loved." He shoots Scott a half smile, hoping any redness to his cheeks will be attributed to the cold, but he doesn't think barely skating can explain his racing heart beat. 

Scott starts skating again, but he still doesn't say anything. 

Isaac gives him roughly thirty seconds before he looks over his shoulder and speaks again. "I didn't freak you out did I?"

Scott seems to snap out of his thoughts, moving a little faster to catch up to him. "No. I've just never been somebody's anchor before."

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's true. Malia's is Stiles, Corey's is Mason, Liam's is anger, Hayden's is her sister, and Alec's his own...I mean I could snap Kira out of it when I needed to, but she wouldn't still be in the desert if it was that simple."

"Well you've been mine for awhile now." Isaac says. "I knew using my dad had an expiration date and you were the only thing I had left that didn't hurt."

"Not even after Allison?"

Isaac stares straight ahead as he answers, a twinge of mixed emotions in his chest. "No. I knew you two still loved each other, and yeah it did hurt to know that she meant more to me than I did to her, but she wasn't why I left. At least not the only reason."

"Then why?" 

Isaac takes a deep breath as if to ease the pain in his chest before he speaks, "Watching her die felt like I was witnessing my future if I stayed in Beacon Hills and I...I didn't want to die Scott. I didn't want to watch _you_ die. So when Argent talked about leaving, I knew I had to go even if it meant losing you. Even if it meant you might hate me for abandoning you at the worst possible time."

Scott goes quiet for a moment, then, "I don't hate you for leaving. Things only got more dangerous after you left, and yeah, sometimes I wished you were still with me, but at the same time I was just glad you were away from of all it, that you were _safe_. I _trust_ you, Isaac and I've always trusted that living in France was the best option for you. It's why I never asked you to stay back then, and why I never tried to drag you back into my messy life."

Isaac's throat constricts with heavy emotion. Scott really was every bit as good as he remembered. He swallows thickly. "I think you're the only person who's ever cared this much about me." 

"My mom cares. So does the pack."

Isaac shakes his head. "No, I know they care I just mean...well you're the only one who let's me make my own choices even if you don't agree with them."

"I don't want to _control_ you, Isaac. I want you to be safe, and happy."

Isaac feels tears prickle his eyes, the words affecting him a little too much, but he blinks them away. "That's all I want for you too." He says quietly. 

"And for the most part I am."

Isaac looks to him curiously. "For the most part?"

"The pack is all split up, and I've made a couple of friends at school, but I still feel alone because my new friends don't know about me or what I've done. I have to lie when they ask about my life here and pretend it was normal, that _I'm_ normal." Scott tells him ruefully. "It's hard to really get close to anybody when showing them who you really are would scare them away."

"I know what you mean." Isaac says. "I've struggled with that since even before I became a werewolf and it sucks."

"It really does." 

Isaac hesitates to speak again. He's been wanting to ask Scott something since he came home and now seemed like the perfect opportunity, but he was worried Scott would say no. Which is why he doesn't frame it as a question. "But I think I know a way to make us both not feel so alone."

Scott tilts head curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I...I want to go back with you to UC Davis after the break."

" _What?"_

Isaac grabs Scott's arm, squeezing lightly once before letting go. "I don't want to be so far away from you anymore."

Scott blinks at him in surprise. "What about school?"

Isaac shrugs. "I'm taking next semester off anyway, and I can look into transferring next fall if I want."

"But..what are you going to do?"

"I'll find a job. I don't know, but it just feels like I'm wasting time in France. Like I'm just waiting for something that I'm never gonna find."

"And you think you'll find it in Davis?" Scott questions. 

"I think I'll find it with _you_." Isaac looks him right in the eyes, his nerves lit with cold fire that make his palms sweat. He hopes he isn't coming on too strong. 

Scott stares back, eyes wide, and Isaac doesn't know when his hearing focused on Scott, but he hears his heart racing. Scott looks away shyly when he speaks again, "I hope you do."

Isaac smiles, relief shooting through him. He contemplates taking Scott's hand, or saying something cheesy, yet meaningful and borderline romantic, but he decides to lighten the mood instead, "I hope so too because I owe Argent _a lot_ of money."

Scott laughs, and Isaac's so ethralled by sound of it – by the way Scott's eyes crinkle at the corners – he loses his balance. He nearly falls on his face, but two strong arms catch him and the worst that happens is a soft collison into Scott's chest. 

"You all right?" Scott questions, a hint of concern in his voice. 

Isaac looks up, heart skipping at their proximity. "Yeah. Guess you don't owe me anything for now."

Another smile tugs at Scott's lips, and he looks so warm and inviting that Isaac decides to plant a soft kiss to his cheek. "A thank you for catching me," He says to Scott's stunned expression, tensing slightly. 

He relaxes when a smile slowly spreads across Scott's face again. "Come on," he says happily, grabbing Isaac's hands. 

Isaac lets Scott drag him all across the ice, laughing when Scott twirls him effortlessly, and enjoying the way he shows off. Time seems to fly by all too quick and before either of them know it the sun starts to rise. 

Scott pulls Isaac in close to him, and for a second he thinks Scott's going to kiss him, but he just smiles and asks, "Coffee or hot chocolate?"

"Depends, are we skipping Stiles stupid Star Wars marathon slash Christmas get together?"

"We can't. You know how upset he'd be if I didn't finally watch Star Wars with him."

Isaac huffs. "Coffee it is."

Scott leads him over to the bleachers where they quickly change into their shoes. Isaac doesn't realize how cold he is until he's being warmed by both the sun and Scott's body pressed against his as they ride towards the nearest convenience store. 

They pick up coffee, and muffins, and head to the park to enjoy their breakfast. 

Scott takes him by surprise when he quietly slips his hand into Isaac's. Isaac bites back a smile, trying not to let hope grow too big in his chest. 

The park is decorated for Christmas, giant candy canes and archways wrapped in lights lining the sidewalk. There's a huge, heavily decorated tree in the center, fake presents under it – it's still lit up and looks pretty in the soft morning light.

Isaac notices mistletoe hanging on one of the arches and subtly swipes it, stuffing it into his jeans pocket. 

Scott leads him to a picnic table, and they sit opposite of each other. They don't say anything for awhile, sipping coffee and eating muffins, just enjoying being together like this until Scott speaks, "I promise I'll buy you donut holes and a hot chocolate on the way to Stiles' place as a thank you for letting me keep you up all night."

"I'd let you keep me up anytime, _especially_ if it means you'll spoil me after." Isaac replies with a wink. 

Scott huffs in amusement, his face a light shade of pink.

Isaac smirks, hiding it behind his coffee as he takes a long sip. 

"So, uh, are you in the Christmas spirit yet?" Scott asks. 

Isaac shakes his head, and Scott sighs tiredly, his shoulders dropping in defeat. Isaac slips his hand into his jeans pocket. "But you know, there's still _one_ Christmas tradition we haven't tried yet."

"What?"

Isaac pulls the mistletoe out, holding it above their heads. 

Scott huffs in amusement. "I didn't think you'd be interested until tonight."

Isaac snorts. "I've been flirting with you for _weeks_ , Scott. It’s the _first_ thing you should've tried. I mean _no_ it probably wouldn't've infected me with Christmas cheer or whatever, but at least I would've gotten to kiss you by now."

Scott tilts his head. "You've been flirting with me?"

Isaac feels the urge to scream and Scott must be able to tell because he quickly adds, "I mean, I _know_ you've been flirting, but I didn't know you actually meant any of it. Flirting to you is like sarcasm to Stiles – I just kind of assumed it was a reflex."

Isaac groans. "It’s not! I just _really_ like you!"

"You do?"

"Would I have just let you kidnap me in the middle of the night, or be holding this right now if I didn't?"

Scott smiles, a tender light in his eyes. He leans across the table, one hand resting on Isaac's cheek, thumb gently stroking. "I like you too."

Isaac pulses with excitement. "Well are you gonna do something about it because my arm – "

Scott pulls him into a soft kiss, adjusting slightly, and pulling Isaac closer. 

Isaac's eyes flutter closed, and he kisses back enthusiastically. He's been trying to get them to this moment for awhile now, and it felt even better than he imagined to finally have it. His free hand settles on the back of Scott's neck, his fingers burrowing into the hair there. 

Scott pulls away after a moment and when Isaac opens his eyes he finds Scott smiling at him. He feels Scott's fingers gently wrap around his wrist, thumb gently stroking his skin. "You're right," he says lightly. "I should've tried this first."

Isaac smiles, eyes flicking to Scott's mouth, then back to his warm brown eyes. "Do I have to keep holding this or will you finally just kiss me?"

Scott answers by stealing the mistletoe, dropping it, and lacing their fingers together, guiding their hands down. He plants a soft kiss to the back of Isaac's hand. 

Isaac's heart stutters at the gentle affection, but he refused to melt in front of Scott over something so simple. For now at least. "Is that all I get? A kiss on the hand like we're in some Victorian novel? Come here."

Scott does and Isaac thinks that no matter what happens next, this was already the best Christmas he's ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this word vomit of a fic!
> 
> Comments/kudos appreciated!
> 
> Also feel free to [Send Me](https://knownasemrys.tumblr.com/ask) Scisaac prompts to work on in 2020! I will say off the bat that I won't write a/b/o, as for anything else I'll let you know if you send a prompt!


End file.
